bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phall Dragon
Welcome Yo, Phall Dragon! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Bendo14 (Talk) 16:18, May 20, 2012 Warning Also counting the edits you have made as an anonymous contributor, Warning 1. Please do not insert false information to the articles. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 16:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Warning 2 for creating a random Blog. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 20:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Look, I've watched those episodes carefully already, so I don't see any need to watch them again. I know the effects you put in are incorrect, so I have every right to fix them without you getting up in my face about it. As this is your third warning, due to pointless and useless edits, you're gone for a week. :::- Bendo ''-'' That's mutiny! And the penalty for mutiny is disco! 16:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Listen Up I am the Head Admin here, and I saw what you told DGK to show Bendo on the BAW. I hope you are aware that he is actually correct, and you have no reason to get angry at anyone because you can't take being wrong. If I ever see you disrespecting one of my colleagues again, I can promise you I will not be happy and won't be nice about it. If someone thinks your edit is wrong, they have a right to change it, and you don't have to get all angry about it. I hope I have made myself clear, because pointless edits and insubordination are both reasons for block/ban on this wiki. Have a wonderful week. 通し番号 TAP-X01 20:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Block. You are going to be blocked for 1 month for removing a warning. Ghost Knight 12:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Warning 1 You didn't read the policies did you? No, commenting on a blog that hasn't been commented on in 14 days. Ghost Knight 12:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! There is completely no need to bold any header on those pages. Also, there is no need to remove headers (or at least turn them into non-headers) on page, like you did on that "Pyrus" header on Helix Dragonoid's page. 12:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ^ Count this as a second warning. The headers on those pages are not to be bolded, only the Total of the stats under the header and a stat if it is 10/10. :::- Bendo - No serenity within agony. I accept your apology, even though you shouldn't exactly be apologizing to me. You can prove that you're sorry though by to trying to not make these kinds of pointless edits again. Overall, don't try to break the policies that are set up for this Wiki. Have a great day. EDIT: Also, try to leave a signature when you leave a message on someone's Talk Page, just so it's easier for the receiver of the message to check who left it for them. It's this symbol (~) typed four times in a row. You can also click on the "Signature" button in Visual Mode when leaving a message in order to leave a signature. 17:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It's alright, I'll see if I can find those pages and fix them to stop any further misunderstandings such as this. :::- Bendo - No serenity within agony. 17:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Again? Dude, there's no reason to remove the ":" from Anime Abilities that don't shoq effects. They're kept there (most likely) in case the effects ARE revealed. >.> 12:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) And...? OK, look, if the ADMINS on here aren't changing it for other pages, then leave it unless otherwise. Also, you DID make a DEFINITE pointless edit when you changed the internal link to Haos on Flash Ingram's page to an external one leading to the same page. Yes, that is a pointless edit. A completely pointless one. 12:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) That was left over from me adding faked official G-Powers to pages. (I got blocked for 2 weeks due to that) We still have to have those all removed. You can help if you want. Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 17:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Answer to your question to Bendo I was the one who confirmed them, and I lied about them, which resulted in me getting a 2 week block. That's why they're fake. Nelvana never confirmed them. Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 14:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning